Strong
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Yona recuerda por todo lo que paso hasta llegar a lo que es y las personas que la ayudan.


Hola ^^ este es mi primer fanfic de Akatsuki no Yona *w* así que espero que os guste. Perdí la cuenta de cuanto tiempo estuvo abandonado el fanfic en mi ordenador por falta de inspiración o ganas de continuarlo hasta que decidí finalizarlo de una vez así que aquí os dejo el resultado, esta es una de las pocas veces (creo que la segunda) que escribo una historia sin romance así que si esperáis romance aquí me temo que no sera el caso xD

* * *

 _ **Advertencia:**_ Puede contener spoilers del manga

Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece o seria el manga mas aburrido del mundo xD

 **Strong**

Ella siempre fue una princesa cuya mayor preocupación era la ropa que se pondría y si su pelo estaba bien peinado, tenia todo lo que pudiera desear y si algo nuevo se le antojaba siempre su padre se lo conseguía pues no había nada imposible para ella, pero de un momento al otro toda su vida cambio radicalmente, la persona que mas amaba en el mundo asesino a su padre frente a sus ojos y la traiciono mandándola a matar, tuvieron que huir del castillo y convertirse en fugitivos, en ese entonces quiso estar muerta y no veía que sentido tenia el seguir con vida despues de todo, pero Hak no la abandono y la protegió aun resultando gravemente herido y eso la hizo cambiar de opinión, debía aprender a defenderse para proteger al chico, para proteger a todos lo que eran importantes para ella y si para eso necesitaba la ayuda de los dragones los buscaria por todo el planeta si hacia falta.

El tiempo del cambio había llegado y si tenia que creer en una antigua leyenda lo haría, si tenia que enfrentarse a la persona que tan importante fue para ella lo haría, su flecha no vacilaría mas, tenia que ser fuerte y tal y como decían lo que no te mata te hace mas fuerte y ella no tenia pensado morir, ella viviría para devolver el amor a su padre y para vengar a sus amigos, aun si tenia que manchar sus manos de sangre para defenderse no importaba mientras siguiera viviendo, podía parecer cruel pero era la verdad y desde que huyo del castillo su definición de cruel había cambiado al igual que había aprendido cosas nuevas, lo que era el frió, el hambre, el cansancio, todas cosas que ella nunca creyó sentir, pero su yo del pasado, aquella princesa ignorante ya no estaba y en alguna parte se alegraba por ello porque había tantas cosas que jamas hubiera aprendido dentro del castillo, ella tenia tanta comida que no seria capaz de comerla toda y creía que todos estaban igual pero cuando veía a las personas muriéndose de hambre sin dinero ni posibilidad de conseguir comida se sentía tan idiota por no poder hacer nada, por haber tenido todos eso lujos mientras la gente moría y ella no hacia nada al respecto, pero todo eso cambiaría, ella pensaba proteger a los débiles y arreglar todas las injusticias que habían en el reino.

Gracias a la ayuda de los dragones aquello era posible, ellos debían obedecerla, su sangre de dragón se los ordenaba pero Yona no quería que fueran marionetas para ella, los cuatro habían pasado por cosas horribles y muchas personas los despreciaban por ser lo que eran así que ella no quería que sufrieran mas porque para ella eran sus amigos e incluso podría decir que llegaron a ser como una familia, uno cuidaba la espalda del otro y se protegían entre si y ella intentaba protegerlos porque se preocupaba aunque ellos muchas veces no necesitaran protección alguna.

\- Princesa si sigue así de lenta la abandonaremos en el bosque - grito Hak a varios metros de ella mientras que se giraba para ver a la chica

\- Que malo eres Hak - se quejo Yona aunque estaba mas que acostumbrada a esa actitud del chico y ya casi no le molestaba

\- ¿Como te atreves a tratar a la princesa así? - grito Kija molesto por la manera de Hak de tratar a la pelirroja

Yona se apresuro para alcanzar a los chicos mientras que estos discutían entre si y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada porque en las familias siempre era normal que hubiera peleas pero en el fondo todos se querían y eso era lo importante.

 **FIN**

* * *

Y hasta aquí llega esta pequeña historia *w* espero que os gustara y si me dejáis algún review yo lo respondere encantada :) gracias por vuestra atención y felices fiestas ^^ Bye~


End file.
